


Golden Throne

by XxFanfictionMasterxX



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Slow To Update, Triggers, WILL BE REWRITTEN, first draft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:15:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27998856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxFanfictionMasterxX/pseuds/XxFanfictionMasterxX
Summary: (Y/N), desperate to protect her sister, Zelda, from her inevitable fate, takes the triforce of Wisdome upon herself for as long as she can. A doupting father and a frightened sister watch as she destroys herself to end the incarnation of Demise, Gerudo king Ganondorf.
Relationships: Ganondorf (Legend of Zelda)/Reader, Ganondorf/Original Female Character(s), Ganondorf/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. Book 1, Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Did someone say enemies to lovers slow burn Ganondorf x Royal!Reader? No? Ok
> 
> Also I’d like to call this fanfic a first draft bc this will be a bit of a big project so I’ll post it and repost whenever I rewrite something. So be warned!

”Princess (Y/N), we’ve captured the Gerudo King Ganondorf.” A guard came rushing to the two princesses.  
“Good, chain him up. I’m on my way. Zelda, come with me.” The two entered the big hall where the Gerudo man was held chained to a stone wall in the middle of the room, forcing hit arms up behind his back as he kneeling in the dirt-covered ground. Many guards lined the inside of the room.   
“So-“ (Y/N) beaming voice echoed against the marble stone. “Ganon.” His name ran through her teeth like venom. “How does it feel now that you’re defeated.” She taunted him as she took long steps forward. The big man lifted his head slowly, his hair unravelled and his crown barely stayed put on his head. He glared at her once he met her demanding gaze.  
“I didn’t know the king let his daughters run around playing heroes.” Zelda stood timid behind her older sister. Said sister ignored the remark. She snapped her fingers and the stone wall sank deeper into the ground, pulling Ganondorf all the way to his knees.  
“You hold a lot of anger, even for someone your size.” She said as she reached forward and poked the gem adorned in his headpiece. “DON’T underestimate me!” She pushed it harder, sending an electric-like shock through it. Ganon grit his teeth harshly.   
“Just so you know; I WILL protect my sister from you. When the king is gone /I/ wear the crown.” She crouched down revealing pant clad legs through the now visible skits in her dress. “You think I’m some damsel? I could wield both the triforce of wisdom AND the triforce of power if I wanted to.” She said as she stood up and walked away.  
“Come Zelda.” She motioned quietly.  
“DON’T turn your back on me, PRINCESS!” Zelda looked back at the man frightened before looking up at her sister.  
“It’s alright, just keep walking.” She ensured, not looking anywhere but forward. The heavy doors slammed shut behind them, locking Ganondorf inside with the guards.

“We have to start the search for the holder or the last triforce.” (Y/N) stood hunched over the big map sprawled out on the table. The sun’s last rays of light pooled into the room through the big windows, casting long shadows.  
“The princess... all alone... how pathetic!” She thought she could hear Ganondorf’s voice taunt her from the shadows. “What will she do next? Kill me?”  
“Killing you would be the least you deserve.” She mumbled, trying to block out the voice. She let out a deep breath as she raised her head to look out the window. Her eyes widened in shock as she could see Ganondorf stand behind her in the reflection. A shit-eating grin on his face, showing off the slightly pointed fangs. She felt her body freeze for a second before she wiped around, ready to fight him. But when she turned around, there was no one. Her body shook violently as she slouched back against the table behind her. She tried wiping the sweat off her brow as she looked around the room, just as quiet as before.   
A sudden knock on the door brought her out of her thoughts.   
“(Y/N)?” Zelda stuck her head through the now open door.   
“Y-Yes.” She said as she collected herself, standing tall.  
“Is everything alright?” She took a small step into the room.  
“Oh yes, dear. What was it you wanted?” She put a stray piece of hair back behind her ear.  
“You promised we’d go watch the sunset together this evening.” She clutched her skirt.  
“Ah right, right. I’m so sorry I almost forgot. Come, let’s go then.” She said as she grabbed her sword that stood leaning against the table and strapped it around her hip. Zelda smiled happily as they both made their way outside. 

The next morning (Y/N)made her way to the throne room to greet her father upon his return. The servants stood quiet in the hallways as she passed, hushed diapers littered among them. Upon arriving she watched her father talk to a servant before I hung them away as he saw her enter the room. She wore her more efficient outfit, clad in pants and her sword hanging heavily from her hip, hand resting on the hilt. As she closed in she noticed the knitted brow on her father’s face.   
”Father. I am delighted to see you returned safely.” She put her first over her heart as she bowed respectfully.  
”(Y/N)...” Annoyance laid thick in his words.  
”Whatever seems to be the matter?” She glanced around her at the guards and servants standing along the walls.   
”Matter?! The matter is that you took such reckless actions in my absence!” (Y/N) took half a step backwards at his loud voice but stood her ground.   
”Reckless?! I took action. I did what you were too much of a coward to do!” She yelled angrily back at him. The servants started dispensing to each other. It did not matter what they were saying, for she already knew.   
”You captured and chained the leader of a nation we have been at peace with for a hundred years! You do not call that reckless? You might as well have doomed us.” His voice seemed to echo over the walls.   
”Release him.” He ordered to a few guards.  
”No!” She yelled at them. They stood confused.  
”No? NO?! I am the king and you have no say in the matter. Release him now.” He pointed a thick finger at the guards, sending them to do his bidding.  
”You’re a fool.” She spat.  
The guards came out with Ganondorf still in chains. As he laid his eyes on her he smirked devilishly. As the guards moved to unlock the chains, (Y/N) drew her sword, pointing it in their direction.  
”Wait.” She moved to point the sword at the king. ”I’ll duel you for it. I win; he stays a prisoner. You win; he’s set free.” The king gave an angry chuckle.   
”I will not fight my own daughter.” He spat back.  
”Fine. Then he gets do fight for his freedom.” She pointed the golden sword back at Ganondorf.  
”Now we’re talkin’.” Ganondorf chuckled as the guards released him from the chains upon the king's demand. Ganondorf cracked his knuckles. That's when she noticed Zelda had come to stand next to their father's throne. She looked at her with timid, pleading eyes.   
”Put away your sword, (Y/N).” The king let out a tired sigh as he let his head fall to rest in his open hand. (Y/N) let out an equally loud sigh as she let go of the handle to her sword. The sun that came through the many windows shone onto the golden sword making it look almost glowing. She crossed her arms over her chest as the sword flew into its sheath on her hip. Her brow knitted tightly together as she turned her body fully towards the throne.  
”A fool I tell you...” She mumbled under her breath.  
”Dismissed.” (Y/N) started walking towards the exit to the side of the throne, motioning for Zelda to follow. She put her hand over her sister's shoulders as she glanced back over her shoulders at Ganondorf.


	2. Book 1, Part 2

(Y/N) sat with a heavy thud on the stone bench, leaning her head in her hands. She did her best to cool her head and stop her shaking body, to no avail. Zelda had joined the scholars in the library to study, at least she knew she was safe. She felt the sword her hip rattle once, twice, three times. She laid a firm hand on the end of the hilt.  
”Don't you dare.” She warned as she looked up to meet Ganondorf’s golden eyes staring back at her from across the yard. He was clad in an additional traditional Gerudo top, compared to before.  
”What are you still doing here?” She stood up and walked along the stone wall. ”What do you want?”  
”Does it matter?” His voice whispered, his breath seemed to fan over her neck. She stopped dead in her tracks. His big hands landed on her shoulders only to slide down her arms. Despite her best effort at holding her head high and show no fear, Ganondorf saw right through it and let out a deep chuckle.  
”Not so tough when we’re alone, now are we?” He taunted as her. His hands finally placed themselves on her waist, his chin coming to rest at her shoulder. A hug? No. At any moment he could rip her open and leave her to die.  
”Lets g-”   
”No.” She ripped herself from his grasp and turned to face him.   
”One wrong move and I'll have you chained to that wall again.” She warned. Ganondorf scoffed.  
”I’ll be in my study. DON’T disturb me.” She told a guard as she passed them.

Once again (Y/N) found herself studying the map upon the table in her study. It was useless, really. What difference would it make? She could stare at it for days and she would still not know where to search for the legendary hero. She held the edge of the table until her knuckles turned white. Her head hung heavy as she closed her eyes tightly, attempting to reach out with her powers to see if she would sens the third triforce anywhere.  
”It seems you would need to be put in your place.” Ganondorf’s deep voice whispered in her ear. Before she could turn around she was forcefully turned and lifted up on the table. Ganondorf’s large body hovered over her sprawled out form, his large hand finding its place around her throat, pressing down lightly on her airways.  
As (Y/N) laid sprawled our on top of the map painted table, clasping for air, Ganondorf chuckled darkly.  
"Kill me then." She gasped out as she clawed at his hand on her throat.  
"Oh no, I'm not going to kill you. I just want to see you beg me for mercy. That King will have to pay me back for all the trouble you caused me, now won't he? Something valuable." He leaned down to whisper in her ear.   
"Now-" He stood up slightly, moving his hand to grab her jaw roughly. "Be a good little princess and let me hear that pretty little voice of yours beg." He tilted her head to look at him but she stayed quiet with a frown on her face.  
"No?" He brought his hand back down to her throat, pressing slightly harder than before, making her choke for real, making her eyes almost roll back into her head. As her instincts kicked in, her eyes started glowing and a flash of light filled the room, pushing Ganondorf backwards. As he regained his footing, (Y/N) had slid off the table and landed in a pile on the floor. Before he had recovered and turned around, (Y/N) managed to draw her sword and slice his thigh bloody. In a pained yell his knee gave in and he landed on the floor next to her. He   
"You little..." He placed a hand over the wound as he looked up to glare at her. As he met her face he noticed she had crawled backwards and held her sword at arm's length weakly. Her expert ion held pure fear which made Ganondorf shocked. She quickly caught up to her surroundings and stood up, sheathing her sword. He watched as she flung the doors open and ran down the long hallway. The two guards standing outside stood on guard, hands on their swords, as they turned to look in shock as Ganondorf stood up, blood rushing down his leg.  
"S-Sir." One of them tried to stop him from moving but he just continued walking down the hall.

After a nurse had insisted he got the wound cleaned up, he had dressed in a long robe, hung off one shoulder. Not until later did he find (Y/N), training until exhaustion. Her little sister, Zelda, stood to the side, worriedly watching her sister push herself. Ganondorf came up behind her, arms crossed as he shook his head. He glanced down at the small girl next to him to find she had taken a step away from him. He was brought out of his thoughts as (Y/N) yelled loudly. He watched her charge, sword glowing as she poured her energy into the blow. The head of the armour-clad dummy flew and hit the nearest wall, which happened to be right by Ganondorf's head. He moved out of the way just enough for the dummy head to swipe past his head. As (Y/N) stood straight she turned to look at Zelda but met eyes with Ganondorf in the process. She looked him up and down quietly before sheathing her sword harshly. Zelda made her way to her sister's side quickly, handing her a towel and a cup. (Y/N) plopped down on the grass, taking the items from her sister, thanking her. Her chest was heaving with every deep breath she took as she chugged the liquid in the cup. Ganondorf watched as the sweat ran from her face, down her neck and into her unbuttoned shirt, exposing her cleavage.  
The two were chatting happily until (Y/N) grabbed her sister in a hug and threw herself into her back. Zelda's giggles echoed loudly.  
"You're sweaty!" She exclaimed as she squirmed in her sister's iron grip.


	3. Book 1, Part 3

Two days later as (Y/N) rushed around ordering soldiers right and left, her heavy armour made heavy metal against metal sounds.  
"I swear if this is your doing I will not hesitate to have you executed." She snarled at Ganondorf as he came to walk beside her. She was visibly tense, eying his every movement from the corner of her eye.  
"Now why would you think that, /princess/?" He gave an evil smirk in her direction.  
"Your majesty! The monsters have passed Carok bridge." A soldier ran up to the two in panic.  
"Through the Breach of Demise... How fitting..." She glared at Ganondorf before continuing outside.  
"Give me a sword and I'll take care of them for you." He raised an eyebrow.  
"Give /you/ a sword? Ha! Never." She walked past him to mount her white stallion prepared for her outside. Zelda then came running, speeding back and forth through the mess of people.   
"(Y/N)!"   
"Zelda. What are you doing here? Get inside!" She tried but the girl tugged frantically at her foot. (Y/N) reached down to cup her cheek.  
" I'll be alright, I promise." She smiled at her sister. Zelda then opened her hands revealing an amulet hanging from a golden chain. The amulet resembled the complete triforce.  
"For good luck." She reached up to give it to her.  
"Thank you." She sat up straight in her saddle before taking the necklace and sliding it on over her head, she kissed the amulet before dropping it into her armour. The length of the chain was the perfect length for the golden triangle to fall over her heart. She smiled one last time at her sister before turning her attention to the guards and soldiers running around.  
"Where's Impa?!" She called out before watching a big sword coming into view over the crowd. Out came Impa, sword strapped to her back.  
"Your majesty." She put her fist to her chest in respect.  
"Impa, I want you to stay here and protect Zelda... In case we can't stop them from entering the city." She let out a tired sigh as she watched her general shake her head.  
"Alright. Zelda, come." And she walked away, leading the young princess inside.  
"Attention!" (Y/N) voice roared between the stone walls, grabbing the attention of everyone. Ganondorf watched in slight amazement as she shouted out orders and redirected the troops, all while controlling her stressed horse.  
"Forward!" She yelled as she set her horse off in full speed.

The battle was brutal, bloodied swords cut the air around them for hours. The monsters seemed to be never-ending. More and more. (Y/N) had caught a Bogoblin's axe from hitting a soldier in the shoulder but in return was stabbed through the abdomen with a Lisardfoe's spear. Yelling in pain she stumbled forward before whipping around to cut the head of the beast.  
Arrows had rained from the sky as a new wave of monsters washed over the Hylian troops. (Y/N) was hit in the chest with an arrow, clearly poisoned. She stuck her sword straight into the ground below as she tumbled to her knees, an energy wave surging around her, sending the nearest enemies flying into the air before hitting the ground with a crack. When she tried to stand, her wounded leg gave in, making her fall flat to the ground, desperately holding onto the hilt of her sword.  
"Your Majesty!"

Meanwhile, back at the castle, Ganondorf was bored out of his mind. Zelda had come out of hiding after word had come that the Hylians where winning the fight. But Ganondorf could not stop thinking about the sight of (Y/N) as she commanded the soldiers with such experience it seemed. She could be a valuable asset if she was just easier to control.  
"Tell me about your sister, princess." He hunched down next to the young girl as she sat on a blanket on the grass, enjoying the warm sun.  
"She told me not to talk to you." She just stated before standing up and walking away. Ganondorf sat dumbfounded as he watched the girl turn a corner.  
"Hey now..." He stood up with a sigh.  
"Master Ganon!" A voice shirped behind him suddenly. "I finally found you. I've come to rescue y..." Ghirahim trailed off as he realised that Ganondorf was in fact NOT chained up in a prison cell.  
"Ghirahim..." Ganondorf growled annoyed. "So you were the one who summoned all those monsters." He pinched his nose as he hurried to punch the demon into hiding.  
"Now is your chance. Now that all the focus is on the monsters you have the opportunity to take over the throne!" Ganondorf covered his mout with his large hand, shutting him up.  
"Like I said; I have everyt-" He stopped dead in his track as the guards started rushing around. He punched Ghirahim further back before emerging.  
"What's going on?" He demanded as he caught a guard my the collar.  
"T-the troops have returned from the battle, sir!" The guard squirmed away nervously as Ganondorf dropped him.

**Author's Note:**

> No, you are not allowed to question my taste OR sanity.........


End file.
